Hana Hane: Yuuku Yuku
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras haber sido rescatada del CP9 y del Sekai Seifu y de la Marina por parte de sus nakama finalmente Robin tiene un tiempo para sí misma y asimilar el cambio que ha dado su vida después de veinte años. Como le había dicho Saul ahí fuera le estaban esperando sus nakama y ya los había encontrado.


**Hana Hane: Yuuku Yuku**

Los Mugiwara habían dejado atrás Water 7 y todo parecía haber vuelto a lo que podía llegar a describirse como normalidad con respecto a esta tripulación de locos pero, si eso fuera así de cierto, ¿por qué había uno de ellos despierto a altas horas de la madrugada? ¿Tal vez por no ser capaz de conciliar el sueño? No, era porque estaba de guardia en el puesto de vigía.

Sentado, o más bien decir que reclinado sobre el banco que circunvalaba la sala, con los brazos abiertos en cruz apoyados sobre el respaldo, y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, Zoro no podía creerse cómo podían haber pasado de una celebración a bordo del Sunny, tan alocada como siempre sucedía con sus fiestas, a este mortuorio silencio del que incluso pareció contagiarse el oleaje pues parecía como si hubieran entrado, una vez más, en el Calm Belt, lo que podría haber sido si no fuera porque Nami había ordenado echar el ancla y lo había supervisado por si acaso.

Entonces hubo un movimiento por cubierta que captó la atención del kengou.

_Como sea el baka de Usopp yendo al baño…_― pero no era Usopp―_, ¿puede saberse qué hace despierta a estas horas?_

Claro, como si ella no tuviera que ir al baño si le vinieran las ganas; pero ese no era el motivo por el que se encontraba despierta de madrugada y caminando por cubierta sumida en sus pensamientos. Robin, finalmente, tenía un tiempo para pensar en lo que le había sucedido en las últimas horas y lo que significaba para su vida.

Zoro, acomodándose en el banco, centró toda su atención en seguir cada uno de los pasos dados por Robin y que la llevaron, mediante un compendio de piernas _fleur_ a modo de escaleras, a subir piso tras piso hasta que una escalera de caracol alrededor del mástil principal la llevó hasta el punto más alto del Sunny y que obligó a Zoro a cambiar de sitio para seguir teniéndola a la vista.

_¿Puede saberse qué se propone ahora esta onna?_

Por supuesto que a Zoro no se le escapó el que Robin llevase puesto un camisón, elegante como no podía ser de otra manera viniendo de ella, con escote en forma de "V" y adornado con un diseño floral hermoso y suave de encaje que contrastaba con el resto del camisón justo en la zona que cubría su busto. Se sujetaba con unos tirantes sobre sus hombros. Se la veía muy elegante y sensual. Aunque a Zoro solamente le llamó la atención que estuviera con la mirada perdida, y descalza, además de que aquel camisón de seda negro no se veía muy protector para el fresco de la madrugada como podían atestiguar los pezones erectos que se dejaban entrever con claridad… a ojos del kengou.

_"Hah. Escucha esto, Robin… Hah. ¡Puede que ahora estés sola…! Pero algún día, ¡encontrarás nakamas!"_

―Y finalmente los encontré, Saul. Tenías razón, "nadie nace en este mundo completamente solo" pero yo, yo…

_"¡Encontrarás nakamas que lucharán para protegerte!"_

―Me lo habías dicho, Saul. Me avisaste ya de que lucharían para protegerme pero yo, yo… tuve miedo, miedo de que fuera demasiado para ellos― Robin se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos arrodillándose―, y que terminasen por abandonarme. Debería haber confiado más en ellos, en tus palabras porque, "por muy dura que sea la vida…"

Con su rostro marcado por la caída de sus lágrimas, el sollozo de Robin trató de ser subyugado al cumplir con la enseñanza de Saul.

―¡Dereshishishi…!

_¿Qué diablos…?_

Y nunca mejor dicho, al referirse a la "Akuma no ko", cuando vio como le empezaron a surgir docenas y docenas de brazos _fleur_ en la espalda de Robin pero como si tuvieran algún tipo de propósito y este quedó esclarecido cuando empezaron a tomar una forma definida, o lo más posible considerando que se trataban en realidad de un conjunto de brazos. Los tirantes del camisón habían empezado a deslizarse de sus hombros de manera que, cuando se puso nuevamente en pie, acarició todo su cuerpo hasta llegarle a los tobillos.

Así, poco a poco, su llanto fue dejando paso a esa risa tan característica que aliviaba el pesar de su corazón y liberaba de su trágico pasado, esos veinte años de continua persecución hasta encontrar a sus nakama. Finalmente había encontrado a sus nakama, a su familia y, de la misma forma que ellos lucharán por ella, Robin tampoco iba a permitir que nada malo les fuera a suceder.

Robin desplegó sus _alas_ proyectando una imagen poderosa a la única persona que estaba siendo testigo de este momento por su parte aunque le hizo reconsiderar la utilidad de unas alas formadas por brazos, por muy _fleur_ que estos fueran, cuando dio un paso precipitándose al vacío. Lo peor fue que Zoro la perdió de vista cuando el camisón, llevado por el viento, impactó justamente sobre la ventana desde estaba observando a Robin, en alas de tenerla vigilada y protegida, por supuesto.

―¡Shimatta!― maldijo Zoro abriendo la ventana y agarrando el camisón para buscar a Robin con su mirada y el resto de sus sentidos―. ¿En qué está pensando esta oroka?

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo Zoro ya se encontraba de pie sobre la ventana abierta preparado para saltar al vacío pero antes de que le diera tiempo vio pasar a Robin volando con absoluta calma y tranquilidad como si no le hubiera estado a punto de provocar un aneurisma a su nakama con sus inesperadas acciones haciéndole pensar de más.

―Si será…― pero su línea de pensamientos se quebró cuando vio que Robin parecía estar en ciertas dificultades y no era solamente por el de pronto errático vuelo por su parte sino, sobre todo, porque sus alas parecían estar perdiendo la consistencia de sus brazos _fleur_―, ¿y ahora qué le sucede?

Estaba bien claro. ¡Robin estaba perdiendo sus alas y no podría seguir volando hasta ponerse a salvo! Sobre todo porque en realidad no volaba sino que solamente era capaz de planear, y por lo que se podía ver, no por mucho tiempo, apenas unos segundos. ¿Podía empeorar aún más esta situación? Sí, considerando que su planeo y la desaparición de sus alas acabarían por arrojarla al mar.

Zoro saltó hacia donde se encontraba Robin sin pensárselo dos veces, ni siquiera cuando cortó uno de los cabos para evitar que ambos acabasen en el agua aunque al día siguiente tuviera que dar explicaciones a Nami, y podría ser que incluso a Franky, de por qué le había dado por cortar aquella cuerda.

Algo que sin lugar a dudas Zoro se llevaría a su tumba gustosamente era el rostro que puso Robin cuando apareció su nakama para agarrarla en brazos justo cuando ya se precipitaba al agua, aunque Zoro no tenía que saber que ella tenía planeado usar una red de brazos y piernas _fleur_ para salvarse en el último momento. Claro que la duda que persistiría era si la cara de sorpresa de Robin se debía al hecho de que alguien había sido testigo de su vuelo, de su caída, incluso de su "dereshi" o de que se encontraba desnuda y abrazada a Zoro.

Con suma delicadeza, y elegancia, Zoro se deslizó hasta la cubierta con Robin bien agarrada con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su nakama. A pesar de encontrarse ya a salvo en cubierta pasaron varios segundos, ¿tal vez incluso un minuto completo?, sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera o dijera algo hasta que, finalmente, Robin tomó la palabra.

―Arigatou, kenshi-san― le agradeció Robin antes de añadir algo más que le había quedado pendiente―. Por todo.

Siempre tenía que salirse con la suya, ¿verdad? Al final logró agradecerle a Zoro por su ayuda en Enies Lobby pero aún quedaba otro punto que tratar ahora mismo.

―Eh, estoy desnuda.

―Sí, ya puedo verlo― replicó Zoro tajantemente sintiendo como Robin se puso todo su cuerpo completamente en tensión haciéndole fruncir el ceño irritado―. No lo decía literalmente hablando sino que es una forma de decirlo porque es algo que se nota, estando como nos encontramos en estos momentos― abrazados con sus cuerpos en contacto―, y porque tengo tu camisón.

―Oh― Robin podía sentir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Solamente "oh"? Cierto que Robin era alguien de muy pocas palabras, cuando no había necesidad para ellas, pero, ¿en esta situación?, seguro que merecía algo más que un simple "oh" de su parte.

―¿Piensas ponértelo? Porque no sé qué quieres que haga con él. Aunque el negro me sienta bien este conjunto no es de mi tipo― dijo Zoro poniendo algo de humor a este tenso momento.

A su pesar, tratando de mantener apretados los labios, Robin se rió ante aquel inesperado comentario por parte de Zoro.

―Fufufu… sí, arigatou de nuevo, kenshi-san― Robin, sin separarse de Zoro, cogió el camisón que le estaba ofreciendo y, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el kengou se volvió dándole la espalda a Robin para ofrecerle un mínimo de intimidad―. Arigatou.

Esto le sacó un gruñido a Zoro mientras farfullaba de su manía por querer estar dando las gracias por cualquier cosa por muy nimia, y lógica, que pudiera ser. A Robin, en cambio, le sacó unas cuantas risas más mientras se volvía a colocar el camisón poniendo sus tirantes en su sitio.

―Ya está, kenshi-san.

Sabiendo que se trataba de Robin y no de Nami no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de su nakama, sobre todo considerando que esa fase de desconfianza ya había quedado atrás para Zoro con respecto a Robin, de ahí que se volvió, de manera inocente por su parte, solamente para encontrársela casi pegada a él y sin darle tiempo a decir algo sobre ello… ¡Robin le dio un dulce beso en los labios!

―Arigatou, kenshi-san― le susurró girándose para dirigirse de regreso a su camarote mientras trataba de contenerse, tanto las ganas de romper en carcajadas por la manera en que Zoro quedó completamente paralizado allí en cubierta tras su beso, y durante el mismo, como de evitar que se le subieran los colores comprendiendo lo que había hecho.

_"Y no mires atrás"_.

Eso le había dicho Saul y Robin había lo había acatado durante todos estos años aunque ahora no podía decirse que era en ese sentido, pues no era castigarse por esos dolorosos sucesos de su pasado sino, literalmente, mirar atrás. Y cuando lo hizo, de manera sutil por encima de su hombro, vio como Zoro tragaba en seco mientras se llevaba la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios estando el kengou completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Era de suponer que el que no le hubiera gritado era un buen signo.

_Mi nakama, kenshi-san… ¡no! No solamente kenshi-san… ¡Zoro!_

―Deresshishishishishi…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Hana:** Flor.

**Hane:** Ala.

**Yuuku:** Miedo / Dolor.

**Yuku:** A morir / A desaparecer.

**Hana Hane:** Ala Flor.

**Yuuku Yuku:** El miedo a morir / A desaparecer el dolor.

Un último momento, casi en privado, para que Robin pusiera en orden sus pensamientos tras los sucesos de Water 7 y Enies Lobby al partir hacia la isla Gyojin, por mucho que para llegar a este destino les cueste un par de años x3

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y, ¿se nota algún cambio en la manera de tratar a estos dos? No sé, ahora con Oda-sama dejándonos claro que Robin se considera una mujer, lo sé, lo sé pero me refiero en la línea de Mamiya de Hokuto no Ken acerca de no considerarse una mujer pero al desnudarla no poder evitar el cubrirse los pechos. Sí, yo a Robin la tenía más como alguien que no le daba importancia a su cuerpo como mujer pero luego de la vergüenza con respecto al docking y ahora esa necesidad de mantener la dignidad, y evitar que unos Tontatta la desnudasen, sobre todo considerando la nula atención que estos mostraban por su cuerpo, he decidido actuar consecuentemente al respecto. Claro que ni idea de si lo logré o si buen por buen camino.

Hasta entonces pues a tod s buena lectura y a quien espera con impaciencia el día 1 de Julio pues ¡Felicidades! ;P aunque los que lean esto fuera de "este tiempo" no se enterarán de nada… ¡gomen por ello! Sí, también me disculpo mucho -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
